


Not an Inch

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait right there; don’t move!"</p><p>Makoto couldn’t imagine what it was the policeman might want, but he’d help however he could. (There was, of course, the possibility that he was in trouble for something. Had he done something inadvertently-? He clamped down on the thought before his imagination could run too wild.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Wait right there, don’t move!" of the Dialogue Meme on tumblr.

Nodding amiably to the cleaning staff on his way out, Makoto cracked his neck as he finally let himself out of the school building to make his way home.

It had been a fairly long day, his class still feeling particularly energetic after the mini careers fair they’d held the day before. It had been so rewarding to see the kids so enthusiastic about the line up of guests that Makoto had helped put together. Although he was sure that half of them would change their minds at least five times before they finally settled on their dream job, watching them doodle their futures with their eyes alight had been amazing.

Still, even having grown up with twin younger siblings hadn’t prepared him for a whole class full of tiny (well-meaning) hellions.

As rewarding as his job was, he was glad to be getting out for the night.

As he passed the through the gates, he slung his bag over his shoulder and linked his hands, stretching them behind his back. He’d barely managed to turn the corner and was just about to slip his headphones over his ears when he heard a voice call out behind him.

"Wait right there; don’t move!"

Any other day, he might have ignored it and carried on his way; after all, how likely was it that the person was actually referring to Makoto? But for some reason, the voice sounded familiar. So he glanced over his shoulder, just in case.

If he tilted his head and squinted, he could just about make out the figure of… was that a police officer?

One hand on his hip, the other pointing imperiously at (and Makoto’s head whipped from side to side just to double check) Makoto, the policeman was just far enough that he couldn’t make out his features. He could just about make out the shape of a police hat perched on the man’s head, as well as the walkie talkie he seemed to be waving in Makoto’s direction.

Makoto, like a good citizen, stuck around as requested.

He couldn’t imagine what it was the policeman might want, but he’d help however he could. (There was, of course, the possibility that he was in trouble for something. Had he done something inadvertently-? He clamped down on the thought before his imagination could run too wild.)

The policeman crossed the street, muttering into his walkie talkie as he inched closer to where Makoto had stopped. When he passed under the glow of a street lamp, the light threw the man’s face into sharp relief.

Keen eyes peered at him from under the short bill of his hat, his hair tied into a short tail at the base of his skull. His lips curled up into a smirk that caught on Makoto’s memory, and it didn’t take long for his mind to tick over into recognition from there.

"Officer Matsuoka!!" Makoto grinned, thinking back to the previous day when Officer Matsuoka had been practically mobbed by his excitable class (while his partner looked on in amusement, not lifting a finger to help). Still, he’d handled the children with ease, keeping their attention as he wove his tale about his adventures as a cop and submitting gracefully to his fate as a climbing frame as the children chattered at him.

"Tachibana sensei, hi," he said, nodding in greeting. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his still crackling walkie talkie clipped back into place on his belt. "Just get out of work?"

His tone was casual, but Makoto could detect a slightly tense undercurrent to the words.

(…Was he going to need an alibi..? Maybe he was a witness??)

Makoto nodded, uncertain. He chewed his lip nervously for a moment, before deciding to bite the bullet. “Is there something the matter, officer?”

The question seemed to startle Matsuoka, his brows puckering in a slight furrow as he blinked. “Oh, not at all, I jus-“

He was cut off by another crackle from the walkie talkie,the static soon giving way to the gruff sound of Matsuoka’s partner’s drawl;

"Have you asked for his number yet, over."

Officer Matsuoka flushed red, lips twisting into what Makoto couldn’t help but think of was an absolutely adorable scowl. His face jerked to a side for a moment before he grabbed the walkie talkie again, clearly about to deliver an angry retort.

Makoto stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist, surprising both of them. Still, when Matsuoka looked up, he chanced a shy smile and asked quietly, “may I?”

The walkie talkie was handed over somewhat reluctantly, and Makoto took a deep breath before relaying his message.

"He managed to get it without asking, over."


End file.
